Worship Me
by blackbutterfly2
Summary: A short story thing, Dom/OFC. Not sure if it's finished though


Vince had to go to a friends house one morning, and had asked Maddy to look at one of the customers cars in the garage. Maddy had been good friends with the gang for some time now, and had been living in their house for a week.  
  
As she put on her jeans and tank top on upstairs, she walked down to the garage to get started. She openned the hood of the car and poured some water ontop of the motor to cool it down. Maybe I should listen to the radio aswell... she thought. Maddy walked over to the radio and put on a cd, Ja Rule's 'Pain Is Love'. She always liked that cd, it had some cool tunes on it, and she was also a fan on hip hop music, especially Ja Rule.  
  
She swayed to the music as she continued on working on the car. Soon she became really into the song and started singing,  
  
"Hey Get me high tonight Take me away Come inside my world Come of ectasy Let me show you love Between you and me Let me love you boy"  
  
This song was her favourite song because it wasn't like a ballad and it wasn't hardcore rapping, just soothing. But when she thought no one would be home, Dom had walked in on her. Maddy hadn't noticed yet and he continued to watch her in amusement. But when she sang, he had thought she actually had a nice voice.  
  
"You know how it goes Comin out of my clothes"  
  
Dom had to admit he was about to laugh, she didn't look bad at dancing or singing or that, but she was really into it and she would be pretty embarrassed if she knew he had been watching her. As she walked over to the stereo to turn it up he spoke, "I see your having fun." he laughed over the music  
  
Maddy jumped in shock and turned off the radio immediately. Her face went bright red when she saw him,  
  
"Alright then." he spoke  
  
She regained focuss and spoke back,  
  
"You could of told me you were there!" she pushed him playfully  
  
"It wouldn't of made a difference, because I would see you and you would of been embarrassed anyway."  
  
"Smart ass." she mumbled  
  
Dom leaned against the wooden bench and crossed his arms,  
  
"I heard your helping Vince out."  
  
"Oh yeah, just looking at the car."  
  
"You shouldn't you know..."  
  
She sat herself on top of the bench next to him,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he'll never work on the car now. He'll probably ask you to do most of the work from now on."  
  
"So? I could just say no."  
  
"Nah. He'll just ask you a million times. He did it to Jesse."  
  
"Well isn't that just great. Now I'll have someone bugging me for days." she sighed  
  
Maddy looked at Dom and he had been looking down at the ground, somehow she could tell something was on his mind.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Dom looked at her and then back at the ground,  
  
"Yeah. I'm good." he said unconvincingly  
  
"Really?"  
  
He sighed,  
  
"Nah. Not really."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"You know how I told you about Letty?"  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me your having another one of those i-miss-my-ex- girlfriend things again..."  
  
Dom ran his hand over his bald head,  
  
"Stop blaming yourself Dom..." she said softly  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. You blame yourself that she left you. You shouldn't. Yeah she loved you, but then after that whole truck accident she changed." she paused, "It's her fault that she left, she left you behind when she changed. It's her fault that she didn't see the most loving, gorgeous, and the most caring guy that was infront of her."  
  
A smile crept from the corner of his mouth as looked down at the ground,  
  
"I'm not that gorgeous."  
  
"Your a really good guy Dom, that's why everyone worships you." she laughed  
  
There was a silence for a while, and Dom had been glad that she had said all those nice things about him. At that very moment Dom had felt like he had grown closer to Maddy.  
  
"So do you worship me?" he grinned  
  
"Don't push it Dom."  
  
She jumped off the bench and took one of the tools to keep working on the car,  
  
"Come on, it's just a question..."  
  
"Ok, no I don't."  
  
Dom walked over to where she was and took the tool from her hand.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" she shouted  
  
Dom held the object in his hand above his head, while Maddy tried to reach for it.  
  
"But you said everyone worshipped me."  
  
"Ok I worship you. Now please give it back!"  
  
"Do you really? Do you worship me the most out of everyone?" he chuckled  
  
"Yes! Now give me it!"  
  
Suddenly when Maddy was just about to get the tool out of her hand, Dom had grabbed her and they had both fallen to the floor. They were now face to face as she lay on top of him body, his nose was only an inch away from hers. A strand from her hair had fallen onto her face, and Dom pulled it behind her ear.  
  
Maddy had felt a sudden rush over her body, as well did Dom.  
  
"Do you really worship me, i mean, seriously?" he asked  
  
Maddy felt as if she was hypnotized,  
  
"I'm not sure." she spoke softly  
  
She had snapped back into reality when she heard a screw driver drop from the bench. She was about to get up, until Dom had quickly grabbed her by her waist and forced his lips onto hers. When he broke the kiss, Maddy had been under his trance again. And now she felt as if she wanted this moment to last for an eterniy. 


End file.
